


Catching Up

by Beau_bie



Series: The Cafe Saga [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Celebrations, F/M, Friendship, M/M, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Visiting Neville, Hannah and Luna for Neville's (and Harry's) birthday - the more successful birthday party.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Series: The Cafe Saga [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786843
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	Catching Up

"Harry!" Luna wrapped her arms around him. "I am so glad you made it. Come with me, we have a table outside."

Harry followed Luna through the cafe to the courtyard. 

"Where is your boyfriend?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

Harry usually would have corrected that to partner, but then he realised that he was engaged now, and it was even weirder, in the best way, of course, to think about. He let the word 'boyfriend' slide this once, not wanting to overshadow Neville's birthday with his engagement news. It wasn't like anyone except his parents knew anyway. "Uh, he has work commitments," he explained.

"What does he do?" she asked. "My father said he researches secret societies and the occult with Lucius Malfoy. Isn't Malfoy in one?"

"Um, yeah, he does. I don't know too much about Lucius," he said, not wanting to admit anything that he really shouldn't. "But Sev also works at the univer-"

"Harry!" Neville grinned, pulling him into a hug, Hannah stayed sitting down, giving him a little wave. Neville patted him on the back. "Happy birthday."

Harry smiled. "Happy birthday to you too."

"I bet you've been busy. We only just got back from holidays two days ago and Luna was already hassling us about plans. I wanted to skip the birthdays this year in general," Neville admitted. 

"I don't blame you. I wish I had done the same," Harry replied.

Neville nodded. "It's just extra socialising that I didn't need, but Luna was so adamant," he chuckled. "I can't say no to her, cause she would plan it without me anyway, and Hannah would have absolutely been in cahoots."

Harry chuckled, knowing that to be true.

"That is true," Luna said, sitting down at the table as the waitress brought out a pot of tea and some finger food. Luna picked up one of the neatly prepared sandwiches, pre-cut into little triangles as Hannah poured out the cups of tea.

Harry sat down, looking at Luna. "So, I am guessing you organised this?"

"I did. I should have organised something for you, but I thought-"

"Oh, I did have a get together with my parents..." he shrugged.

She nodded. "I understand. I'm guessing it wasn't great. But that's okay, we will come to your place and redo it all. How about that?"

Harry choked on the tea he had just taken a huge sip of. "Oh, no, that really isn't necessary."

"I would like to come over and celebrate" Neville asked.

Harry needed to change the topic, looking at Luna. "So, where's Rolf?"

Neville rolled his eyes. "Harry, don't change the topic."

Luna smiled, looking up at the sky. "He is actually on a flight right now."

"Wait, a flight... and you're... here?"

"He is going to a cryptozoology conference in Australia," she said, taking a long sip from her tea. "I wasn't going, so I am staying with my father at the moment. He also has some research he is doing, so I will be going with him. Rolf will only be gone for the week, then he will join us in Scotland. It's all very wonderful," she beamed.

"Oh, that's exciting. A cryptozoology conference?" he asked slowly.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. We go every year. Last year Rolf was the keynote speaker, but this year he wasn't and I just couldn't be bothered with the flights. Such a long flight. I mean, it's worth it. And we are thinking of moving there... but not just yet. I want my dad to move with us, but he wants to stay here. I want to get married in Australia. We really like it there."

"That would be rather amazing."

She smiled. "When are you getting married?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"You're wearing an engagement ring. I'm assuming you're marrying Severus."

"I just... I didn't want to bring it up. We haven't really said anything to anyone."

"Why not? We love Severus. And by us I mean Rolf and me. He just isn't here to agree. I don't think I can say the same for Neville," she shook her head. "It's sad, really. Because I think he is lovely."

"Neville?"

She rolled her eyes. "Severus, Harry."

Neville laughed. "Don't change, Harry."

"I think that's a better reason to celebrate," Hannah smiled. "A mini engagement party. I'll make sure I bring my camera-"

"Oh, that isn't necessary-"

"I think it's a wonderful idea," Luna smiled. "And don't worry Harry, I will bring all the snacks. What day suits you?"

"Oh, um, I'm home tomorrow."

"I am assuming that Severus will also be there? We'll come by at eleven. Make sure you've finish up your lovemaking by then."

Neville chuckled, trying to hold back his laughter when Harry looked at him.

"I don't want to see that," Neville said quickly. "So, please finish up before we get there."

Hannah chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

"I'm so excited," Luna said. "Another party. I quite like these little catch ups. They're really, really pleasant." 

"Pleasant is the right word," Hannah smiled. 

"It is, isn't it?" Neville agreed.

Harry hummed in agreement. It absolutely was, being the absolute opposite of all his get-togethers with Ron and Hermione. This was how he wanted them all to be like. He just hoped that tomorrow would have the same atmosphere.

...

"And you're sure you don't need to be up at three o'clock in the morning to cook?" Severus asked jokingly.

"Luna said she had it all under control," he promised.

He raised a brow. "The cryptozoologist? Saw her father the other week loitering around the campus. She is so much like him its uncanny."

"I don't think I actually know him," he admitted. "Luna wasn't in my year at school. I met her through friends during school. Does he work at the university?"

"No. He just comes to the library. Remus will humour him though."

"Of course he does."

Severus nodded. "Well, would you prefer me to be here tom-?"

"You need to be here for this one," he said, pressing a kiss to Severus' lips. 

"Okay. I will be."

"Thank you. I promise it won't be like..." he let his words trail off as Severus nodded.

"I always said that you can have whoever you want over. I am not going to stop you from hosting anything."

"Maybe that's the problem," he sighed. "Perhaps you should have put your foot down."

"I would never."

He touched Severus' cheek, "I know."

...

Luna arrived at ten thirty. Harry wasn't surprised by her punctuality. Severus was.

"I told you to finish up your lovemaking before I arrived," she said, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"We weren't-"

"You don't have to lie to me," she said, reaching up on her tippy-toes to kiss Severus' cheek.

Severus raised a brow, clearly unsure what to think of her. "Good mooning Ms. Lovegood."

"Luna is fine," she said, setting down a picnic basket on the dining table. "Now, I know it isn't anything too fancy, but I brought some cakes, and some chocolates and some salad and some sandwiches," she said, taking each of the containers out of the basket. She looked at Severus, them at Harry. "I am genuinely sorry if I interrupted anything."

"You honestly didn't," Severus said, grabbing a few bottles of wine.

"Oh, you don't think it's a bit early for that?" she asked curiously, looking at the labels.

"When you wake up as early as Harry does it feels like dinnertime by now," he joked.

She chuckled. "Oh true."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Four thirty isn't that early."

"Its disgustingly early," Luna chuckled. "But very you, Harry."

"It's because of my job. I don't want to wake up that early," he insisted.

Luna nodded. "Okay."

A knock on the door altered Severus who stepped over to answer it. "Come in," he said, stepping out of the way.

Neville walked in, hand in hand with Hannah who smiled politely.

"Ah, the photographer, how are you?"

Hannah seemed surprised that Severus recognised her from the engagement party, but she nodded. "Ah, yes, I do dabble in some photography."

"I will have to talk with you about that later."

Harry smiled, looking at Severus curiously, who simply smiled in return. Harry turned his attention to Luna, Neville and Hannah. "Anyway, I'll have to show you three around," he offered.

"Harry, it's just beautiful in here. Like, it's totally something your boyfriend would pick," Luna said, looking around excitedly. 

"Oh, I guess so. But I love it just as much, if not a little more, than Severus does," he joked, looking over at Severus who shook his head, a small smile still playing on his lips.

Harry continued walking through the house, showing them the through without intruding on their personal spaces, Severus' office and library were off limits (mostly because he was sure Luna wouldn't leave, and Neville would probably find one of Severus' rare botany books), as well as their bedroom.

"It's just beautiful," Luna reiterated. "Isn't it just lovely Neville?"

"It is," he agreed. "But to be perfectly honest with you, I understand the Severus has quite the green thumb."

"I'll ask him to show you the garden then, he would love to show you through it."

Neville nodded. "I think I'd like that."

They ended up moving the food and drink outside, the weather pleasant, warm. Harry set a picnic rug down on the grass, sitting next to Hannah who poured Harry and herself a glass of wine as Severus showed Luna and Neville around the garden.

Luna must have gotten distracted at some stage, as she ended up back on the picnic rug with Hannah and Harry, pouring herself a glass and topping up Hannah's. "Sorry Harry, bottles empty."

"That's okay. Sev brought out a few bottles, he said, looking at the four bottles still in the box."

"Your house must be full of wine." 

"Is kind of is," Harry admitted.

"That's nice," Hannah smiled.

Luna frowned. "Wait, why would you say that? You live in a pub!"

"True," she chuckled. "I guess it does have its perks."

Luna shook her head, staring out at Neville and Severus. "Harry, Severus is just so serious, but so sweet. Look at him, talking with Neville. So charming. I am so glad Neville is getting past his fear of your boyfriend."

"Partner," he corrected.

"What's wrong with boyfriend?" she asked, frowning. "I think its sweet." 

"Does he look like a boyfriend?"

"Yes. "

"I think boyfriend is used for younger couples, but okay."

She shrugged. "I think it's rather nice. Also thanks for the wine. Severus was telling me all about it when we were looking at the vegetable garden. Such a true wine connoisseur," she beamed.

"Yes, he certainly knows his wine."

"You would have to too, right?" 

Harry watched Severus and Neville walk back over. "Yeah, a little. I've done a course, but Severus is much more knowledgeable. He taught me more about wine than the course did."

"Oh! I called him your boyfriend, but he is actually your fiancé! That was the point of today, wasn't it?" she exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry about that-"

Severus looked over from his conversation with Neville, clearly confused by Luna's outburst.

She looked at Severus. "I was so excited by the engagement that I sort of forgot that this was an engagement party."

Severus looked at Harry. "I thought that this was for yours and Neville's birthday?"

"It's that too," Luna said, leaning against the table. "I just saw the engagement ring yesterday and I just thought it was the most beautiful thing. I mean, the two of you. Just lovely. I am so happy for the both of you. Are you having a big wedding?"

Severus sat down between Harry and Hannah, Neville on Hannah's other side. "Actually, we are planning on eloping. But in saying that, I was hoping you would be the photographer, Hannah. I will admit that the photographs you took at the Granger-Weasley's engagement party were..."

"They were really beautiful," Harry said on Severus' behalf. "We have them hanging around the house. Severus even put his favourite one of us in his office."

She smiled. "Really? You want me at your elopement?"

"Yes. We do. It's just going to be Harry and me, I have asked Lucius to be my witness, but," he looked at Harry, "I was just thinking that Neville could be your witness?"

Harry grinned, looking at Neville. "That would-"

" I would honoured to be your witness," Neville said. "Thank you Severus, Harry."

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting, Luna briefly falling asleep under the warm sun, only waking up to exclaim that she hadn't fallen asleep because the sun wasn't as warm as the Australian sun, therefore, sunbaking felt rather pointless.

It was just before dinner when everyone ended up leaving. Harry offered to make dinner, but Neville and Hannah insisted that didn't have time, but they would love to do it all again in a few weeks, and Luna having promised her father she'd be home to finish packing for their expedition.

"I felt like I had so many birthday commitments. But this has been really great," he said to Luna.

She smiled, bumping against him. "I hoped it would be."

"Thanks for organising it. I appreciate it."

"You deserve it Harry. Well, I'll catch you on the flip side," she waved, making her way out the door. 

Severus looked at Harry. "You do have some friendlier associates," he said.

"Yeah, I do," he smiled, bumping into Severus. "I didn't know you asked Lucius to be your witness. I mean, it's expected but-"

"We've been discussing it for some time. I just never felt that it was the right moment. He told me to stop wasting time and get on with it."

"You told Lucius you wanted to marry me before you asked me to marry you?"

"Of course I did. He has known about this for almost a year. Anyway, I hardly asked you. You figured it out for yourself."

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't intentional."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"Hm? For what?"

"Choosing Neville to be my witness. I appreciate that."

"It just made sense."

"It does. So thank you."

...

"I left my camera on the table inside and took zero photos. That was the whole idea! How about I take some photos of you and Severus in your beautiful garden?"

"Deal. How much do I owe you?" Harry asked, sitting on the counter, fingers tapping on said counter while he stared at the phone holder.

"Nothing! Don't be ridiculous."

"Bring Neville, I'll make dinner," Harry said. "Then we can discuss-"

"I'm not taking any payment. Okay?"

Harry had a feeling this was an argument he wasn't going to win. He covered his hand over the phone. "Severus, I need help!"

"Don't think I can't hear you calling for back up!" Hannah called out with a laugh.

Severus emerged from his study, brow raised in curiosity. "What's the problem my love?"

"I need you to talk to Hannah."

"Okay." He took the phone from Harry's hand. "Hannah, is Neville there?" he paused. "Good, may I speak with him?"

Harry rolled his eyes, making himself and Severus a sandwich for lunch, as Severus spoke about plants. Not that Harry had any idea what Severus was talking about.

"Well, when you come by... what day did you say they be over Harry?"

"Monday week."

"I'll give you that plant then."

Harry rolled his eyes. Of course Severus and Neville would happily arrange a payment of plants. 

"Too easy," Severus said, a smirk on his face.

Harry shook his head. "I should have expected that, but I have to admit I was totally unprepared for that."

"He told me that he had to give up on much of his home gardening, the pubs courtyard only had a small garden he has put together, but he took interest in some of my indoor plants. I suppose he is interested in decorating their quarters, and I am more than happy to part with them in exchange for a few photographs."

"Well, you managed to escape having photos the other day-"

"I know. Which was rather nice. I was worried about being bombarded with all that nonsense."

"Don't be like that, you adore the photos from the engagement party. You put the biggest print in your office."

"Because you look beautiful in it. I look awful. If I could cut me out of it and just have you it would be a much nicer photograph."

"You're so dramatic, Sev. The one you put in the library is a very handsome photo of you-"

"It's in there because you look good."

Harry ignored him. "It will be nice having some new photos. Then there'll be the wedding photos next. So exciting."

Severus smiled. "Yes, it is rather exciting," he agreed.

Harry was sure he was much more excited by the idea of being married, more than having photos taken of it. Harry couldn't wait to add the next lot of photographs to their home regardless.


End file.
